


Freaky Friday

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Lily and Emma wake up after a night of drinking in a very interesting state.





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bauerfanstraten: 32. Body Swap AU.

Lily woke up and stretched, yawning a bit. She looked around and blinked at her surroundings. She wasn’t in her room at Granny’s, she didn’t recognize where she was. Below her, she could hear people chatting and some delicious smell of pancakes. How drunk had she gotten last night? She remembered going out with Emma to the Rabbit Hole and knocking back a few, but not so much that it’d leave her forgetting stuff.  She had built up a pretty strong tolerance over the years.

 

Getting out of bed, she headed down the stairs and found Snow and David standing there. Had she spent the night at Emma’s?

  
“Morning sweetie,” Snow said, walking over and kissing her cheek.

Lily’s eyes popped out of her head, as she pulled away. “Snow, what the hell?”

 

The hurt that registered on Lily’s face was enough to make her feel a little guilty. She was no longer going out of her way to kill the Charmings, they didn’t exactly have a friendly relationship. They were civil for Emma’s sake.

 

“Emma, are you alright?” David asked, adjusting the baby on his hip.

“Emma?”

 

Lily walked over to the mirror and gasped at what she saw at the other end. She didn’t have her dark locks and while her eyes were green, they were a far different shade. She looked exactly like Emma.

 

“Oh my God,” she whispered. “This cannot be happening!”

“Emma,” David repeated. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m not Emma!” Lily whipped around. “I’m…I’m Lily!”

“What?”

“I don’t know how it’s possible, but I swear to you. I’m not your daughter.”

Snow and David shared a look, clearly sharing one of their silent eye conversations. “So…if you’re here…” Snow said, slowly. “Where’s Emma?”

Emma woke up to a sudden banging. She shot up and looked around, realizing she was in a room at the inn. Had she gotten that drunk the night before? Getting out of bed, she held her head and stumbled towards the door, opening it. She found Maleficent standing on the other side, hands on her hips.

 

“Lily, you said we’d have flying practice this morning,” she said. “You’re over an hour late.”

“Lily? I thought dragons had pretty good eyesight.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Emma.”

“No…”

 

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out what she assumed would be her phone, but saw it had a star case, rather than her red one. She opened up the mirror option and screamed. Lily’s reflection was staring back up at her.

 

“What the hell?!? Why am I Lily?”

Maleficent looked her up and down, then groaned. “Were you two drinking last night?”

“A little.”

“New magic combined with drinking can lead to dangerous results.”

 

Just then, Maleficent’s own phone began ringing and she held it up to her ear.

 

“Hello?...Snow, Snow, calm down. Yeah, I’ve got…Emma, right here. I don’t know what’s going on, we’ll be at your loft in 15. I can try to sort this out.” She hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. “Come on Fake Lily, let’s get you back in the right body.”

 

Pretty soon, they were at the loft. It was weird to see herself standing in front of her, let alone with her parents.

 

“Can you two remember what happened last night?” Maleficent asked.

“We were drinking,” Lily said. “I mentioned that I…” She stopped, biting on her lip and Emma frowned, knowing exactly what her hesitation was.

“Mentioned what?” Lily was still quiet. “Emma, I mean…Lilith, this is important.”

Lily sighed. “I mentioned that I wished we were as close, as Emma is with her parents. Almost like I could’ve had her life. It would’ve been nice to be free of the Pages growing up.”

“And I said I wished I could’ve had hers, because at least growing up she had one family. Even if the Pages kinda sucked,” Emma admitted. “And then…we kissed.”

“This sounds like a Freaky Friday situation,” David said.

“Well, how do we change back?” Lily asked. “I’d rather not be a Charming for the rest of my life.”

Maleficent frowned, clearly thinking about her daughter’s admission. Now wasn’t the time to reflect on that. “Well, I think there’s a potion I can whip up. However, it’ll take 48 hours to work.”

“So, we have to be each other for two days?” Emma asked, with a grimace.

“Hey!” Lily shot her a look. “You would be so lucky to be me.”

“And you should feel lucky to be me, at least I have bigger boobs,” Emma fired back.

“Father in the room,” David said, plugging his ears.

“Alright, alright,” Snow stepped between the two girlfriends. “The sooner you two take this potion, the better for the health of your relationship. How soon can you brew it, Maleficent?”

“Soon, I just need to borrow some stuff from Regina’s vault. In the meantime, keep them from killing one another.”

 

With that, Maleficent left the loft. Lily and Emma sighed, plopping down beside each other. This was going to be an interesting couple of days. At least they had each other.

* * *

 


End file.
